Plant pathogens are responsible for significant losses in agricultural production. Diseases in plants may be caused by bacteria, fungi or viruses.
Most bacterial plant diseases can be controlled with a combination of host resistance, cultural practices, chemical and biological control.
Several strains of Pseudomonas have previously demonstrated biocontrol properties (see for example, Dowling and O'Gara, 1994, for discussion of antifungal and antibacterial properties; Keel et al., 1992, for discussion of antibacterial properties, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,622,846, 5,552,315, Ramette et al., 2011). However, there is no clear understanding regarding the mechanisms of pathogen control. Some theories include the induction of systemic resistance in the host plant, competition with the plant pathogens or the productions of antagonistic compounds against the plant pathogens.
Pseudomonas strain CL145A has been isolated from water samples and has a demonstrated ability to control mollusks (see, for example, see Molloy, D. P. U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,194, issued Feb. 27, 2001 and US Patent Application Pub. No. 20100266717).